Nursery Newsies
by Damsel O'Kelly
Summary: OOO! Jack has a flashback to his nursery days. How was the infamous Cowboy in diapers?
1. Boys

INTRO:

Jack sat on his bed and stared at the picture in his hand. It was dusty, old, and a little bent on the corners. He usually kept it in a box under his pillow, but on this particularly rainy day he thought he would take a look. The picture was of Jack when he was a baby, with his friends at the daycare his parents had brought him to.

A couple of the other newsies were also in the picture; Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, and even the famous Spot Conlon. Most of the newsies had gone to that daycare actually. Even Dave!

((Authors Note: I know, I know...not possible but NYAH! sticks tongue out Who cares! imitates Jack That's the power of da press Joe...)) Jack laughed and remembered the adventures they used to have... 

DUN DUN DUN It's...NURSERY NEWSIES! 

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A plump woman rushed into the room, "My my my! What's wrong dear Jack?"

The little boy rubbed his eyes and sniffed. Looking around, and catching a wink from his friend, he let out another scream.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! BA BA! Ba ba! BA BA! BAAAAAAABAAAAA!"

The woman, named Opal, looked frantic as she searched for Little Jack's 'ba ba'. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, a baby crawled towards the door. Behind him were three more babies, all looking very nervous. The first baby, the one in the lead, had a tiny key on a tiny chain around his tiny neck. His little icy blue-gray eyes scanned the room. Jack was creating a wonderful diversion for the miniscule escapees. The second baby, sporting a smallish patch over his eye, tugged lightly on the leaders' diaper. "Heya Spot? How's Jack gonna get out?"

Of course to us growed up people, that would sound something like "Goo ga? Goo goo ga oo ma?" But Spot, being a baby, understood Blink wonderfully.

"Blink we already went ovah dis!" he whispered harshly, "He's gonna sneak out when Opal's lookin' fer us!" Kiddy Blink pondered that and smiled. "Oh. Okay!"

Head-to-diaper, the babies crawled down the steps, across the living room, and out the entrance to the building. As was expected, a mighty scream erupted a few minutes later. The babies laughed as they watched Opal search for them. They waited, as patiently as babies can, by the back door. As soon as Jack had escaped, they were on their way.

"So Jack, wheah we goin'?" The third baby, Mush, asked, softly scratching his curly brown hair. Jack plopped back on his diapered behind and folded his arms.

"I dunno. Wheah do ya wanna go?"

"Da RACES!" The fourth baby, ironically named Racetrack, cried. The five other babies rolled their eyes...or eye, in Blink's case.

"We go dere every time!" Kiddy Blink called.

"How 'bout we go see what dose goilies are doin' in dat day care up da street?" Spot asked, grinning.

"Shoa! Great idea!" Jack said, crawling off down the side walk, the others in tow.


	2. Goils

on the other side of town

"Okay. HEAVE, HO! HO, HEAVE! One...two...:ZIP"

"Catch her!" a tiny brown haired girl screamed. "I won't have me cousin flyin' out no windows!"

With a thud, the flying baby hit the wall and slid to the ground. "Ouchies Cone, dat hoit." The little girl said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry Damsel, but it was da only way we could get ya out!" The brunette, Coneflower said.

The babies had just spent almost FIVE MINUTES- which was really long to them- trying to get Damsel out of her crib. Finally, they grabbed the broom, stuck it over the gate, and Damsel held on to one end while they all jumped on the other. The result? A flying/screaming/laughing/crying baby who quite literally, hit the wall. Wasn't exactly the best way to get her out, but hey- she was out!

"Alright- babies away!" Coneflower yelped. The formally flying baby, Damsel, scooted up next to her cousin. Another little girl joined her.

This especially petite blonde, Patch, squeaked with excitement. She called out, "Hey Clinkers! Hurry uuuup!"

A smallish brunette waddled her way towards the group. "I'se sorry guys, dese cloth diapers ain't exactly built fer speed."

Damsel giggled, "I know what ya mean."

Squirming to keep up with the steadily crawling group, Patch called to the lead baby, Cone. "Wheah exactly is we goin, oh wise one?"

The speedy brunette yelled without turning to look at her followers. "We'se payin' a visit to da boys up da street."

"Oh, goodies!" squeaked the small band of diapered vagabonds.

* * *

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack", Spot whined.

The baby in front of the line turned, his oversized cowboy hat slipping over his eyes. "Wha?"

"We'se been crawlin' fer HOURS heah! I can't take it no more!"

Jack leaned around the line of infants and the block they'd covered since their daring escape. He rolled his eyes, "Ah Spot, shaddup!"

* * *

"Right! Left! Right! Left!" Coneflower shouted. Her diapered bottom swayed to the rhythm of her cries.

Damsel yelled from behind her, "Cone! Knock it off! Yer confusin' me! I got two lefts heah!" she looked down, "And two rights fer dat mattah!"

Cone scrunched her baby face in thought, "Oy. Yeah. We'se crawlin…din't think about it like dat."

Patch piped up from her position as third in line, "Tis okay Coney!" Her singsong voice continued, "We jist babies. We ain't expected to do no high level thinking."

Cone rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Thanks Patch."


End file.
